


Breathing in the Darkness (And Exhaling Sunlight)

by PikachuBandit



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Assassination, Calum is angry but gentle, F/M, Fighting, Jealousy, Michael is a sad boy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuBandit/pseuds/PikachuBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of being an assassin is to never be involved with your potential victim. It leaves behind a mess and memories that tear away at your mentality for the rest of your days. It also brings you into the loop of the crime and fingers are pointed at you for being the killer. Being an assassin is only for the most discrete and the most cold-hearted beings out there. Calum happens to be one of them. He also happens to be the one who can't seem to kill the one victim that wants to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Calum brought a cigarette butt up to his lips, cradling his good luck lighter in his free hand. With a bowed head, he lit up the cigarette and instantly took a sharp inhale. His body seemed to relax as a cloud of smoke slowly dripped from his lips as he exhaled slowly. The heel of his right sneaker dug in the brick wall of the abandoned building behind him as he rested against it in a lazy manner. Bits of loose bricks dug into his shoulders painfully but he ignored it blatantly. Excitement rose in his bones as the watch on his wrist slowly ticked away the wasted seconds that Calum was spending, waiting for the exact moment his boss would call. It would mean he had a new kill to complete.  

    Looking around the street, Calum picked bits and pieces of familiar buildings to calm down his nerves. He loved his job more than anything, especially since his boss loved him and his best friend worked with him, but there was a small piece deep within him that always felt nervous before receiving his assignment. During moments like this, he felt as if he was walking along a tight rope and the only thing that could save him was the trilling of his phone. As he took a deep breath, he noticed that his cigarette was nearly finished so he dropped it to the ground and crushed it with the foot that was resting on the wall. With a slight frown on his soft features, he pulled out his phone and stared down at it. It was a simple flip phone, easy to wipe and discard if necessary. 

Running the pad of his thumb along one of the jagged sides from dropping it too often, he waited patiently until the quiet trill of Calum's phone started echoing. He quickly answered with a quiet "Hood" while sporting a grin. His nerves slowly began to settle as his boss drawled on about the new assignment and the requests of their customer. His boss was a big stickler on following what the customer states even if it broke protocol, because it meant both more business and more money. 

"All right, Hemmings. So you want me to take out this kid because of an ex-girlfriend?" Calum's voice was on the lighter side as if he was attempting to taunt his boss for taking this job. Most times, unless presented with a valid reason, these jobs were dropped. They paid too little for too high of a kill, but this lady must have made an offer that got Mr. Hemmings' attention. Jealousy kills were Calum's favourite because you could see the everlasting effect on the customer; the sudden realization, the internal wars, and even the regret. Not only did he get to kill one person, he got to mentally destroy another. 

"All right, _Luke_. I'll have the assignment completed soon." Calum hung up his phone and pushed himself off the wall to begin walking. His newest assignment was from the request of a 21-year-old female who wanted her 18-year-old ex-boyfriend dead because they called off their [what seems to be an abusive] relationship and said he was gay. As soon as the job was done, Calum would be receiving up to ten thousand dollars. It all depended on the effiency of how he completed his job. 

"Michael Gordon Clifford," Calum hummed, the name of the soon-to-be-deceased rolling off his tongue like blood. The cool air wrapped around his exposed ankles as he began walking towards one of the few pubs left in this area. His location was given by his ex who stated he had been going there to drink away his " _sorrows of losing her_ ". A gut feeling stirred, making Calum feel like this kill would be far more interesting than the others. 

○     ○     ○

 The fluff of his hair irritated Calum. He was trying to slide his toque over his head to draw less attention to himself, but the frizzy curls of his hair stuck out through the top. It made him seem younger and more innocent than necessary, but also gave him an easy disguise; no one ever suspects the random cute boy nearby. He adjusted his toque once more before stepping into the small building in front of him. It was a small pub, shoved to the corner of town for the lonely and the needy. 

"What can I do for ya'?" A girl slurred as soon as Calum closed the door. Her hair fell in gentle curls, swishing across her shoulders as she attempted to make herself appear attractive for the young adult. With a quick scan of her stance, Calum noticed the way she sucked in her stomach and how her ribs seemed to show beneath her tight-fitting crop top. With a slight shake of his head, Calum smirked and moved away from the girl. She was pretty but a mess. 

_Just like everyone else._

The beat of the echoing music pulsated in Calum's veins, stirring the adrenaline and the anticipation of moments to come expand visibly into his movements. He was no longer large and clumsy, but sly and sneaky. His feet danced gracefully along the floor as he sauntered towards the edge of the pub, catching the attention of anyone sober enough to acknowledge his presence. He was like a ghost, but only some could see him. He turned and leaned against the wall and began soaking up the sight of the entire pub. 

Scanning the room, Calum kept replaying the photo of Michael in his mind. Luke had sent him a photo of his victim on his way over so there wouldn't be a mix up. Judging by the photo, anyone would be able to pick the boy out. He was scrawny and pasty white, sporting a wild mix of galaxy looking hair along with captivating green eyes. He looked an angel that just didn't have wings. Picking up his head, Calum looked back around the room until he met a pair of bright green eyes that were complemented with a soft smile. Red rose on the stranger's face as Calum smirked playfully, a set of dread sitting in his stomach. This was going to be a lot harder than anticipated. Fuck feelings. 

"My name's Michael," the mysterious boy purred, his voice as soft as the aura that surrounded him. His hair was combed into a fringe, the colours illuminated against his ghastly skin. A pale sweatshirt was hanging on his shoulders lightly, drawing attention to the visible collarbone that were exposed. He looked like a lost kitten with a secret to hide.

"I know exactly who you are," Calum said with a sly smirk. His eyes shone with deceit, but he had a job to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sunlight bled through the window, scattering itself along the walls of Calum's bedroom and across a sleeping boy curled into a small ball. A pillow was propped under his head as his arm curled underneath it. His hair was sticking up in multiple directions for moving so much during the night and a small smile kept twitching at the corners of his lips. A thick winter blanket was wrapped snugly around his waist, keeping him snug and warm. On the corner of the bed, Calum was leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees with a concerned expression across his face. He royally fucked up last night. 

"Nothing happened," Calum kept repeating to himself, his eyes clenched shut in hopes of dulling the pounding of his head. He was trying to remember the circumstances of last night, but he couldn't. He really couldn't. Cursing quietly, he turned to face the sleeping boy and dread filled his heavy heart. He could kill him right now. Make the boy sleep and never wake back up.

 Instead, he moved to lay next to him, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and pulling him tight against his chest. The older boy whined and grumbled before Calum kissed a spot just below his ear, causing him to relax completely. He subconsciously uncurled from his ball to mould against Calum's frame, his bare chest glittering with dark marks that Calum left behind the night before. 

"Mornin'," Michael grumbled, his morning voice rough and raspy causing Calum to smile slightly. 

Calum didn't bother to respond, just moved his hand to rest on Michael's chest with another kiss to his jaw. Michael mace a content humming noise as his eyes fluttered shut, his hands moving to pull the blanket higher to cover half of his torso. Calum's foot rested on his bare leg, causing him to giggle almost silently because of the sudden contact of cold. The sound made Calum's chest clench painfully, reminding him of his job. If he had to kill the kid, he might as well take his time.

"You hungry?" Calum asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Michael shrugged, wiggling slightly so he was able to turn and face the Kiwi boy. His eyes were wide and innocent, a small smile tugging at his lips as he placed his small hands on Calum's clothed chest.

"Mm, no," Michael whispered before pressing a gentle and innocent kiss to Calum's prominent Adam's apple. Calum gulped quietly, his hands moving to new places to touch the bright haired boy. His left arm moved to rest under his head while his fingers tugged at the wild spikes Michael sported. His right hand moved to Michael's hips, subconsciously tracing shapes into the fabric of his plaid boxers. Even though both boys had secrets and a messy life, everything seemed content and neutral at this moment.

A loud ring interjected the quiet and peace, causing Michael to pout and Calum to silently curse. Pulling away as if Michael was poison, Calum moved off the bed to pick his phone off the night table. Flashing clearly on the screen was 'Luke Hemmings; Boss'. A louder curse slipped from Calum's lips before he picked up the phone.

"Hood here." His voice wavered in the least noticeable way, but Luke sensed it judging by the roughness in the way he cleared his throat. "You didn't kill the boy." Calum turned to look at Michael who was awkwardly staring at the roof, attempting to not eavesdrop on the conversation. Shaking his head, Calum shifted his weight and lowered his voice.

"No, I, uh, didn't. I have a plan though." Luke tsked quietly, the sound of rolling wheels echoing from his end of the call. A loud thud echoed followed by a quiet scream that ended with a sob. Calum didn't bother to question what

The morning sunlight bled through the window, scattering itself along the walls of Calum's bedroom and across a sleeping boy curled into a small ball. A pillow was propped under his head as his arm curled underneath it. His hair was sticking up in multiple directions for moving so much during the night and a small smile kept twitching at the corners of his lips. A thick winter blanket was wrapped snugly around his waist, keeping him snug and warm. On the corner of the bed, Calum was leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees with a concerned expression across his face. He royally fucked up last night.

"Nothing happened," Calum kept repeating to himself, his eyes clenched shut in hopes of dulling the pounding of his head. He was trying to remember the circumstances of last night, but he couldn't. He really couldn't. Cursing quietly, he turned to face the sleeping boy and dread filled his heavy heart. He could kill him right now. Make the boy sleep and never wake back up.

Instead, he moved to lay next to him, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and pulling him tight against his chest. The older boy whined and grumbled before Calum kissed a spot just below his ear, causing him to relax completely. He subconsciously uncurled from his ball to mould against Calum's frame, his bare chest glittering with dark marks that Calum left behind the night before.

"Mornin'," Michael grumbled, his morning voice rough and raspy causing Calum to smile slightly. Calum didn't bother to respond, just moved his hand to rest on Michael's chest with another kiss to his jaw. Michael mace a content humming noise as his eyes fluttered shut, his hands moving to pull the blanket higher to cover half of his torso. Calum's foot rested on his bare leg, causing him to giggle almost silently because of the sudden contact of cold. The sound made Calum's chest clench painfully, reminding him of his job. If he had to kill the kid, he might as well take his time.

"You hungry?" Calum asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Michael shrugged, wiggling slightly so he was able to turn and face the Kiwi boy. His eyes were wide and innocent, a small smile tugging at his lips as he placed his small hands on Calum's clothed chest. The air was filled with feelings of safety and puppy love, intoxicating the common sense that Calum had. It was a foreign feeling that had never surrounded him, but he liked it. It made him feel loved.

"Mm, no," Michael whispered before pressing a gentle and innocent kiss to Calum's prominent Adam's apple. Calum gulped quietly, his hands moving to new places to touch the bright haired boy. His left arm moved to rest under his head while his fingers tugged at the wild spikes Michael sported. His right hand moved to Michael's hips, subconsciously tracing shapes into the fabric of his plaid boxers. Even though both boys had secrets and a messy life, everything seemed content and neutral at this moment.

A loud ring interjected the quiet and peace, causing Michael to pout and Calum to silently curse. Pulling away as if Michael was poison, Calum moved off the bed to pick his phone off the night table. Flashing clearly on the screen was 'Luke Hemmings; Boss'. A louder curse slipped from Calum's lips before he picked up the phone.

"Hood here." His voice wavered in the least noticeable way, but Luke sensed it judging by the roughness in the way he cleared his throat. "You didn't kill the boy." Calum turned to look at Michael who was awkwardly staring at the roof, attempting to not eavesdrop on the conversation. His pale skin seemed to shine due to the splash of sunlight that had shifted to cover his frame in gentle stripes. Shaking his head, Calum shifted his weight and lowered his voice.

"No, I, uh, didn't. I have a plan though." Luke tsked quietly, the sound of rolling wheels echoing from his end of the call. A loud thud echoed followed by a quiet scream that ended with a sob. Calum didn't bother to question what was happening because he knew better. The last time he got nosy and questioned exactly what Luke did in his free time, he lost his paychecks for the following five assignments he received. His nosy subconscious had costed him over fifty thousand dollars.

"Hurry up, Calum. There isn't much time left. You know the consequences of the failure to do so." Calum dropped his head, his eyes diverting to the bed once again. "I know, Luke. It'll be done soon." A guttural growl rolled through the phone before Luke hung up and Calum had never felt more terrified in his life. Once you were assigned a task, you were given three days to complete it before Luke either gave the assignment and money to another private company or, if the kill was necessary, another assassin was assigned to both you and your supposed victim.

"Who was it, Cal?" Michael called out, startling Calum who was clutching onto his phone with a terrified expression. Calum just lifted his head, plastering on a fake smile as he lied quietly. "Just work, Mikey. I forgot to do some paperwork and my boss is beginning to ride my ass. Apparently he doesn't know what relaxation is."

"Would you like me to go so you can work?" Shaking his head, Calum flopped onto the bed and pursed his lips. His big brown eyes twinkled with admiration but also an underlying emotion that Michael couldn't quite identify.

'He looks pouty and scared, like an abandoned puppy,' Michael analyzed, his hand moving to caress his cheek gently while gently tugging on his lower lip with the pad of his thumb. Calum closed his eyes, his head tilting closer to Michael's touch as he mumbled, "I'd like to spend some more time with you first." quietly.

"We can do that, love," Michael purred reassuringly, wiggling closer to Calum's frame. "We can take as long as you'd like.

' _I'd like forever_ ,' Calum thought to himself sadly. A victim had never caused this much love it stir in his body, let alone one of his past boyfriends or crushes. ' _But I can't have that.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had this brilliant idea and my best friend decided to help me, I am now writing this and yes, it's not even a Maze Runner ship. (Shocking, I know)  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and as soon as I know how frequently I'll be updating, I'll bring you guys into the loop.  
> (Also, I apologize for any mistakes mixed within the writing.)


End file.
